I love my Ani-Bear
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Ahsoka has many feelings for many boys. Anakin is the lucky one. What happens when a Jedi Master walks in on their, um romance?


**I was so bored, so I came up with this for my lovely readers. Prepare yourselves. This is in Ahsoka's POV. This totally cracked me up as my friend added Obi-Wan into the mix. Remember, it was her, not me!**

* * *

_I never wanted to admit it. I honestly didn't. I always pushed it back inside. Deeper, every time, until I just couldn't hide it anymore. The Jedi Code was wrong. They should allow for love and compassion as they strengthen a person and truly let them feel the light of the light side. The Daughter showed me this. I wanted love and even a family, but the Jedi could expell someone for this. I was truly scared, I felt so much unneeded compassion and love towards this one person. I knew they couldn't love me back. He was so simple, and tough. I was, just not right. Or so I thought. I had a fluttery feeling everytime I was with him and it never went away. One time, it got so bad, I fainted in front of the Council. It was so funny and my Master almost slapped me for my stupidity. I always pushed feelings away. _

_Lux Bonteri, he was, interesting to say the least. I suspect he only wanted money for me when we were on Caarlac. He loathed me, and even found Steela better. She was a good fighter, pretty, smart, and all around likeable without being oversexualized. _

_Next, I had Rex. He was a sweet man and I liked him a lot. But, he always seemed distracted. I always probed his brain and soon found he had a girlfriend. He met her on Naboo and they secretly visited. Now I knew why he always ignored me and just, not really with me. I now knew why whenever we go to Naboo, he brightens up like a star. I was always Commander or kid or little 'un. Never more. _

_My last crush, well love for me was my Master. I love him a lot. I know he won't share the feelings. I know he won't. He has a secret lover, Senator Padmé Amidala. I accidently walked in on them, while they were busy and I ran mortified._

"Snips! Come on!" My Master calls.

I finish my entry with a signature and quickly shove my datapad on my desk.

"Coming!" I yell back.

As I walk to the main room, Anakin says, "Go on to the training room. I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I glance skeptically at him, but he ignores me.

The minute Ahsoka leaves, I rush into her room to see her datapad. I click up the latest entry and read it. I am shocked to the core. She.. likes me? I always had a soft spot for her and wait! She knows about my marriage? Oh force. I groan inwardly and I hear a shuffling behind me. I hear a gasp and I rush around to see Ahsoka standing there looking at the datapad in my hands.

"How much have you read?" She asks.

"Not much, Snips." I reply, knowing she knows.

"You read my latest entry didn't you?" Ahsoka seems, no cross that out, _is _saddened.

"What? No Snips." I try and brush it off, but she just stares at me, penetrating my soul.

"You did. No lying." Her eyes start to water.

"You want the truth?" I ask almost sternly.

She nods and wipes her eyes.

"I like you too." I whisper.

She lights up like the suns of Tatooine.

"You do?" She whispers back.

"Of course I do Snips."

"What about Padmé?" Ahsoka tilts her head and her lekku hangs at an awkward angle.

"My love for her died."

Ahsoka just stares at me until she steps closer to me. I gently sling an arm arond her waist and pull her closer to me and she doesn't object. Instead, she wraps her arms around my muscled neck. I lean forward and close the distance. I plant a soft kiss on her even softer lips and pull away. She leans forward and kisses me back adding a bit more pressure.

"WTF" Obi-Wan walks in on us making out. "HE'S MINE!"

"WTF! HE'S MINE YOU BASTARD!" Ahsoka screams.

"Um, ladies-" I try to stop them before Ahsoka or Obi-Wan accidently kills one another.

"What did you call me, Ani?" Obi-Wan asks deliberately.

"I love Ahsoka and not you, you creepy old man!" I yell back.

"Fine!" Obi-Wan runs out, crying his heart out.

By now, the entire High Council is in the hallways, lightsabers on and eyes blazing. Yes, training can wait.

* * *

**I started crying and my friend thought I needed mental help. Oops... I love this, but now Luxsoka and Rexsoka is ruined for me. I started crying again.**


End file.
